nextgenminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The following is pasted directly from the NextgenMC forums. Please note that rules can be subject to change by the server's owner. Server Rules - If someone is breaking rules, that does NOT entitle you to break them yourself. - If you break the rules just because someone else is, then you are just as much at fault and risk being banned. - If you believe something is against the rules but is not listed below, don't hesitate to ask us! Bold = The rule Non bold = Explanation #'Read up before asking!' Use the search on the forums before asking something that might already be answered, also try the tutorial forums. #'No flaming, trolling, spamming or anything in order to annoy other players.' Trying to get an player angry is considered trolling. #'Respect admins, mods and other staff members, they're here to help you.' When you need their help just ask, but asking kindly is appreciated greatly, be patient you might not be the only one that needs help. #'Arguing with admins or any other staff member is not tolerated.' When the mod says the discussion is closed, leave it be and move on. #'Do not lie to an Admin, Mod or any other Staff Member.' Tell the truth. #'Do not try to hurt other players.' Do not push people from cliffs or anywhere high in order to damage them or push them in lava or water. #'No stealing.' Even if someones chest is open, you may not take anything out of it. This goes for any region, also outside of towns. #'No flying buildings or 1x1 towers.' Every building that is in air has to be supported. When a flying building is spotted by a mod it will be removed without questions, and your hard work and items will be lost. #'Do not scam.' If player pays for you for item he wants, you have to give it to him, you may not take his money and leave. A promise is a promise, when a deal is made you have to honor it. #'The main language is English, never speak other language for more than few words.' #'No caves under houses.' You may have lower level in your building. Mine resources in the wild, build in the towns. #'Do not dig straight down anywhere, if you do, add ladders.' #'Do not PVP without a good reason.' There are very few good reasons, A reason like "I wanted his stuff" is not a reason. #'You can only enter players house if he/she allows you to do so.' This goes for houses outside of towns as well. #'Do not ask to become an Admin, Moderator or to get any higher rank.' We will judge when we need more mods and who they will be. #'Do not ask to get items from mods.' Gather your own resources in the wild, or trade with other players. #'Do not ask for teleports from mods.' Set your own /home or /pw to get to places fast. #'Do not ask for day/sun.' This is a role-play server, night and rain are part of the game. #'Do not exploit bugs.' If you find any glitch or bug, report it. You may not exploit it! Do not try to get to places you're not supposed to be by quickly stacking blocks under you, to jump higher. It's considered a glitch. #'Do not use mods that allow you to move faster, fly move through walls etc.' Or any other client-mods that give you an unfair advantage over other players. #'Racism is not tolerated on our server.' No joking about racism or illegal topics are allowed either. #'Do not lock someone else's chests or door.' Anyone caught doing so will be banned for 3 days. #'Advertising any other server or any website on the server is not tolerated.' Do not come in our server to recruit our players. #'No all-caps in the chat.' Forum Rules Forum rules - If someone is breaking rules, that does NOT entitle you to break them yourself. - If you break the rules just because someone else is, then you are just as much at fault and risk being banned. - If you believe something is against the rules but is not listed below, don't hesitate to ask us! #'Do not post any links that include illegal or K18 content.' #'Do not post videos, pictures or anything that includes rasicm content.' #'No flaming or insulting anyone.' #'No SPAM or anything else in order to annoy other users.' #'Use a title that describes the content of your post.' #'The official language is English. Therefore, all concent in posts should be in English.' #'Instructions by the moderator team are to be followed.'